Injustice Gods Among Us: Artemized Script
Opening (Batman is perched on a gargoyle, watching over Gotham City) Batman: (thinking to himself) I'm in a nightmare. No crime. No corruption. No death. In a way, it's perfection. But in another way, it's oppression. The world was peaceful once, but now we're ruled by a man with an iron fist. We're ruled by the Man of Steel. The man I once called my best friend. (Batman stares at a poster of Superman in disgust) Five Years Ago (Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Flash, Zatanna, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter are battling Lex Luthor and his new Injustice League in the Metropolis Centennial park. Batman's voice comes over the intercom) Batman: Everyone wrap up what you're doing. This is a priority alpha alert. I need every League member on this. A woman is missing. Green Arrow: (fighting Grundy as he is saying this) You want the whole League on a missing person case? Batman: (over the intercom) She was taken by the Joker. Green Arrow: You can handle it, we're kinda busy here. (the camera cuts to Batman in his jet) Batman: (sighs) I'm on my way. ''Chapter One: Batman ''(Batman's jet lands on the scene and he hops out and walks over to Green Arrow.) Batman: Go help someone else. I'll handle Grundy. Green Arrow: But- Batman: GO! (Green Arrow runs off to help another Leaguer) BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND SOLOMON GRUNDY (Batman grabs his arm in pain and sees Wonder Woman fighting Killer Frost. He runs over to help her.) Batman: We need to get this over with. Diana, Luthor's definitely behind this, find out where he is. Wonder Woman: I'm on it. I'll report back here once I find him. (Wonder Woman flies away.) BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND KILLER FROST (As Batman finishes wrapping Frost up, he looks around and sees that the Justice League has nearly defeated the Injustice League. He sees Flash struggling with Bane and tries to get over in time. Flash runs behind Bane and rips out the tubes from his back. Bane falls over face first.) Flash: And that's a wrap. So, Batman, who's the woman you think was taken by the Joker? Batman: Lois Lane. (The whole Justice League is in shock.) Batman: Get going. Scour the city, Scour Gotham, go wherever you think the Joker would have her, and go wherever you think he wouldn't. (The Justice League leaves the scene attempting to find Lois.) Wonder Woman: (over the intercom) I've found him. (The camera cuts to Lex Luthor's office in LexCorp. Batman walks in.) Batman: Why did you hire the Joker to kidnap Lois? Lex Luthor: My, my. Someone's a little jumpy, aren't we? (Batman punches Luthor in the face and grabs his shirt, holding him up.) Batman: I'm not joking around. Lex Luthor: I know, that's his job. (Batman throws Luthor onto the ground.) Batman: Where is she? Lex Luthor: You'll find her, eventually. But in the meantime... (Luthor walks over to his desk and presses a button, opening a door revealing Wonder Woman, who has been brainwashed and is being controlled by Luthor.) BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND WONDER WOMAN (Batman makes sure Wonder Woman is okay, then turns his attention to Luthor, now fully in his suit.) Batman: No more games, Luthor. Lex Luthor: I agree. BATTLE BETWEEN BATMAN AND LEX LUTHOR (Batman places a device on Luthor, depowering his suit. He places his hand on his comm link.) Batman: Superman, get to LexCorp as fast as possible. (Superman crashes through the window and rips Lex out of his suit, grabbing him by the throat.) Superman: Where is she?! What have you done to her? (Superman tightens his grip on Luthor's throat.) Lex Luthor: (choking) The Joker took a submarine just outside Metropolis bay. She's in there with him. (Superman throws Lex Luthor to the ground and flies away, leaving Batman with the two unconscious bodies.) ''Chapter Two: Superman'' Category:Injustice Gods Among Us Artemized Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Scripts